Family
by LiveLoveN'LaughForever
Summary: A little one-shot about Percy and Annabeth after the giant war. Read and Review :


Annabeth sighed for the millionth time as she watched her twin children run around the mansion like maniacs. Lena was chasing John around the house for no apparent reason, but after analyzing the situation she gathered that John had taken her doll. It was really important to Lena because it was a present from Athena for her 2nd birthday. The gods had crashed the party half way through scaring the children to death. Lena stopped mid run and checked her surroundings. She grabbed her mother's shoe from the closet and threw it at John with amazing accuracy. Lena had always been more like her mother and John was more like Percy. The shoe hit John in the back and he fell to the floor. Lena huffed in a very childlike way and stalked up to the doll snatching it away. The doorknob turned and Percy stepped into the house. His bag was filled with paper and he looked stressed out. Lena and John screamed and ran to Percy knocking him off of his feet.

"Daaaaaaaddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyy"

Percy let out a loud laugh and flipped himself over so that he was lying on the twins instead of them lying on him. Lena giggled and squirmed trying to get away from her impossibly strong father. John smacked Percy repeatedly trying to get out. Annabeth walked into the room smiling warmly at the scene. She has always known that Percy would be an amazing father. She watched as Percy picked the kids up and swing them around and around until he had them squealing like babies. When he set them down he noticed Annabeth at the doorway and crossed over to her in two long strides.

"Hi Wise Girl" He whispered

"Seaweed Brain" he gave her a light kiss and went to his room to put his things away. Lena and John ran after him tugging at his pants. Annabeth walked into the kitchen where the nanny was making dinner.

"Dinner is ready," the nanny said

"Kids! Dinner is ready" Annabeth screamed

"I'm not a kid!" Percy screamed from the room

The kids came running into the room dragging Percy behind them. He hadn't even put his shirt on yet and he hastily slid it on. The nanny was about 22 and blushed at the sight Percy without his shirt on. The famous couple was about 25 but still appeared as young as ever. Percy was the object of affection of many of his college marine biology students and Annabeth was asked out many times at her office. They sat down at the dinner table and Annabeth smiled at her little family. She pulled her foot onto her lap and rubbed her ankle. It was swollen and it was quite sore.

"So, how was school?" Annabeth asked

"GOOWD" John cute little baby accent was adorable "We pwayed a new game cawed Hide and Seek " For 3 year olds Lena and John were very advanced. However John still couldn't pronounce rs and ls much to his sister's curiosity. They attended the preschool around the corner for half a day then the nanny picked them up and took care of them until Annabeth came home. All and all, Annabeth had a great life and a great family.

"Yeah, John liked it, me like it too" Lena was a very different case. She had dyslexia and her punctuation and grammar wasn't that good. John was perfectly normal and didn't have any learning disabilities.

After a nice dinner with the family, they moved to the living room to sit by the fireplace and roasted s'mores. The kids squealed and tried to steal some chocolate from the bag. Annabeth pulled the squirming twins away from the chocolate and marshmallows and set John in her lap and Lena in Percy's. The couple made a few s'mores and fed them to Lena and John. At some point a few s'mores later a loud yelp came from Percy.

"Len! No biting" he scolded, but he was smiling. Percy could never get mad at her baby girl. Lena was definitely a daddy's girl. John smiled and crawled into Percy's lap next to Lena. Percy pulled Annabeth closed to them and rubbed her belly. Annabeth smiled and looked at her huge and swollen belly thinking about the brand new addition to the family.

Annabeth gasped as she felt a small thump on her stomach. Percy looked at her worriedly. Annabeth pulled her husbands hand onto her stomach and watched, as his smile grew wide. The baby kicked a few times then stopped.

"Hey baby, kick for daddy okay?" the baby was silent so Percy pulled his hand away. Then Annabeth felt the baby start kicking again.

"Percy, the baby is playing games with you! She stopped kicking when you put your hands on her and started again when you stopped!" she laughed

Percy pouted and the twin's eyes widened. They ran over to Annabeth and felt her stomach. Annabeth smiled and watched her beautiful family bond together.

A few months later, a healthy baby girl was brought into the world and they named her Daniella Rosetta Jackson.


End file.
